There is no love in the word death
by tuckeyhunger99
Summary: What is love? Have you ever felt love? Love is so valued. So what happens when you lose love? This is the story of how Shifu finds and loses love. But at the same time finds love in a little snow leopard. ShifuxOC (sorry really bad at summaries. Plus this is my first fanfiction. So enjoy.)
1. Sweet dreams son

**There is no love in the word death.**

**This story is how Shifu got to the Jade Palace. Fell in love and found Tai lung all in 24 years. (Sorry really bad at summaries. Hope you like the story though). **

**Chapter 1: sweet dreams son.**

It had been ten years since Shifu farther, Shirong. Had left him at the Jade Palace. And for some reason Shifu had been having dreams, of how his farther left him so harshly. With out a word.

"Shifu would you just sit down. NOW!" Shirong was trying to reason with his son, sounding a bit more frustrated then usual. He looked into the cub's big, blue crystal like eyes, which reminded him of his mother. And felt sorry. Sorry for what he was about to do. To this cub, he loved and treasured since he was born.

"Why don't you. You always tell me what to do. Like conning people out of there money. Where we sleep. How long we stay in a place for. Why don't you try being in my boot for a change. See how you like it. DAD!" Shifu was shouted at his farther with tears coming from his eyes.

"I promise you Shifu. I'll be back in five minutes, just please do what I ask. Please Shifu." Shifu took a moment to think. He was a great conman. Plus a rubbish dad. But he would never con his own son, or would he. I mean this is Shirong were talking about.

"All right Dad. Just promise me, you'll come back. Dad!?" Shifu was basically begging him to stay.

"YES! Of course I will. What you take me for Shifu?" then with that he started walked down the Jade Palace steps. He called out to his twelve year old son, who was sitting at the Jade Palace door. "Love you son, see you soon."

"Love you too, Dad. Oh, and forget your promise. Please." Shifu called back to his farther. Hoping from the bottom of his heart that he would come back.

It got about six hours later and Shifu got restless. His farther promised he'd come back. But then again Shirong did promise a lot of things. Like he'd find them a place to live. Permanently. And that he would stop conning people by the time he was ten. But it never happened. It got to midnight and Shifu started to cry his eyes out.

He really truly loved his dad, but now he knew for certain that he wasn't coming back. Then the thunders started to rumble. It began to rain, hard. Just as Shifu started to calm down. The Jade palace door's swag open.

Shifu suddenly got a shiver down his spin. Then a hand fell upon his shoulder. It was an old turtle. But just any old turtle. It was The Grand Master Oogway himself. Shifu knew well that he was important, and he was standing right in front of him.

"Ss-orr-y. Sorry sir. I was just leaving." Shifu stuttering telling the Grand Master, wells wiping the tears from his eyes. The turtle looked into the red panda's eyes. Just like Shirong did. Well not exactly. Not like he was going to leave, but he felt sorry for him.

"Hello, little one. What's your name?" Oogway said very calmly to him. Shifu was confused. No one had spoken to him like this. Since his mother die.

"Shifu, sir."

"Well hello Shifu. I'm Oogway. You look cold and bit hungry." Oogway was right. Shifu was cold and a bit hungry. All Shifu could do was nod at this point.

"Shifu would you like to come in a dry off then?" Shifu was very puzzled now. Why was he being so nice and kind? This was new no one had ever, ever been this kind to him before. Shifu then looked into Oogway's old eyes. And saw trust. Kindness and above all else friendly. So he nodded. But he was still very confused.

"Shifu! Shifu!" Taotie was shouting at him. And shaking him up from a prison of a dream.

"Go away Taotie. I'm trying to sleep. Now go and work on one of your crazy inventions." Shifu was calling out gritting his teeth together. In a rage. He had never, ever shouted at Taotie like this. Shifu was the one who stood up to Junjie when he was picking on him. He suddenly felt really bad. Him and Taotie are like best friends. And he was just so mean to him.

"Shifu! Shifu you need to get up now. Every one is up and already in the training hall. It's six o'clock past sun rise! You need to get up now!"

"WHAT!"


	2. Look whos back Daddy?

**There is no death in the word love.**

**Ok this is where the old furious five come in. and there names are:**

**Fenghuang – well if you've watch the TV series you'll know who she is (she's the most powerful out of the 5 and she's an owl.)**

**Su – I'm making her the leopard.**

**Jumbo – making him the elephant.**

**Roach – making him the rooster.**

**Shifu – everyone knows how Shifu is.**

**Then the rest if Oogway's are:**

**Taotie, Junjie and Chao. If you've the TV series you will know who they are.**

**Chapter 2: Looks who's back. Daddy?**

Before Taotie could say another word. Shifu jump out of bed, and was running as fast as his little legs could carry him. He didn't even bother with breakfast. And if he was late again Oogway would have his head for shore. This was the third time this week he was late. Last time Shifu thought Oogway was going to bite his head off. It only took Shifu 20 seconds to get from his room to the training hall, with Taotie waddling be hind him. When he got to the training hall the rest of the furious five, Chao and Junjie were all ready waiting with Oogway.

"Late again, are we Shifster?" Junjie called to him with a grin on his face.

"Shut up! I'm sorry I'm late master. I was just was…" Shifu took a moment to think about his dream. This was his excuse twice. If he tried it again. It would look odd. So Shifu tried to think of something else. But he had never lied to his master before. And he wasn't going to start now. "Just over slept master. I won't let it happen again. proimes." Shifu looked at his fellow class mates (**would you call them class mates?**) . and Taotie just came stumbling in. who already knew why he was late. Then to his master who also knew why he was late. But Oogway couldn't blame him for what his farther did to him.

"Make sure it doesn't Shifu. I have decided not to train you all today. You are going to have a day of relaxation." The moment it came out of the old turtles mouth. There was a chorus of "YES!"

It got to the middle of the day. And Shifu was bored stiff. He not do any training all day, which he loved. He almost decided to go top the coffee machine twice. But he knew better. He wasn't allowed to drink coffee, not after what happened last time. So he just sat there looking at it. Wondering if he had one cup would it really matter. Then Roach came in.

"Shifu! Get away from the coffee machine at once. Or I'll… I'll … I'll tell master Oogway." Roach was shouting at the top of his lungs. Like he didn't care if anyone heard him or not.

"Ssh. I wasn't going to touch it. I was just looking at it." Shifu was trying to calm him down. Before he got told off for something he didn't do.

…

Shifu thought about what had happened last time. He was about 20 years old. Chao had brought a coffee machine. Then he offered everyone a drink. But when he offered Shifu a cup he refused. "No thank you Chao, I'd rather not." Shifu then lied to Chao for the first time ever. Of course he would like to have some coffee. I mean who wouldn't. but he had to say no.

"oh Shifu, just have a drink. It won't kill yeah." Su was talking to him like he was a child. And he wasn't having that at all. So he took the cup and soon wished he handed. Because he one more. Then one more. Then one more. In which lead to him, make a total fool of himself. It got him so hipper that he found a spoon and started to act Junjie with it. Oogway then banded Shifu from coffee and just to make sure he wouldn't drink it he put a code on the coffee machine.

…

"Don't worry Roach he couldn't get the coffee even if he wanted to." Fengheng suddenly came out of no where. Shifu gave her the evils when she bragging her silly head off. Shifu had always hated Fengheng and Junjie. He just continued gave her the evils when she was talking.

"SHIFU, SHIFU!" Taotie was shouted Shifu's name just like he did this morning. Could you help with my one of my inventions? Please and you said yesterday you would help me." Shifu put his hand on his head and sighed.

"Alright, just don't boss me around again. I hate that." Roach and Fengheng looked at each other. The only time Taotie asked Shifu for help was when. Taotie wanted to apologize for something or other. The only thing that Taotie was good at making was machine and gadgets. But last time the thing blew up. So they knew to stay well away from them.

….

Around about the same time, a red panda was making his way up the 1000 steps of the Jade palace. The sun was blazing down on the panda. It was a really hot day. And it being the middle of the day made it a lot worse. "Oh, heaven help me!" the red panda stared to say over and over again. at 1pm he final made it to the top of the stairs. He was out of breath, panting and sweating like mad. After he caught his breath. He walked into the Jade palace then called. "Hello is anyone home?" he then thought that anyone who lived here would be training or fight bandits in the village. But he would have pasted them, even hear them with his big ears. He made his way where he thought mite be the training hall. And he was right. 6 people were in there. Talking. They should be training, but that was none of his business. After noticing the red pandas presents. Jumbo said. "ahh, Hello sir. Can we help you with anything?"

Before the panda could awarder, Oogway walked in. they all bowed to there master and then turned to the stranger in the hall.

"hello, good sir is there anything I can…." Oogway was suddenly cut of by a YELP. It had came from Shifu who had just been hit on the head. By Taotie. After a couple of minutes Taotie came in the room. Holding his head. Like he was just about to fall over.

"do any of you think that Shifu has been Drinking coffee today?" the red panda suddenly thought to himself 2 things. 1. Yes Shifu is still here and I can't wait to see him. And 2. OH he had better not have. Shifu then came through the door. Shouting back to his friend. "NO! Taotie I haven't, you have simple any…."

Shifu looked straight on front of him and stopped talking. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Final after about 2 minutes of Shifu looking at the red panda, the red panda broke to silence. "Hi son. Long time no see hey." Very looked at Shifu's Dad with shock. Shifu never talked about his family. Ever. Shifu just shock his head then looked at his dad coldly.

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

" aren't I allowed to see my only son?"

"NO! No Shirong your not!"

Oogway final butted in. before they killed each other. "ok, you to. Calm down. We talk this over peacefully."

"Yes sir we can insomecaly talk this over."

"SHUT UPP!" Shifu final snapped. He really couldn't take his making up words. And him coming back really did his head in. before he could break down he walked out the room and slammed the door. That made everyone cringe. He want to his room and cried.

Shirong gulped. He had never seen his son this angry before which made him fell every guilty. He looked and Oogway. Just by the look on his face he knew that Shifu had told him about what he does.

"well it looks like he's in a good mood." Junjie smirked. But stopped because everyone was giving him a dirty look.

"So your Shifu's farther. Yes we've heard a lot about you." Chao was very close to Shifu. And hated to see him upset. Shirong realised every one knew he was a con man. But did his son warn them of how good he really was? And Shifu wasn't going to see him. He realised it would be a lot easier to con them.

"I'm very excoldipher sorry if I upset anyone. Epically Shifu. I would like to think Shifu mite help me but you know." Shirong made a face even a fish would pity. So that anyone would help him. And not surprising it work. Oogway pitted him. He gave Shirong food and supplies and in return he gave Oogway a golden sword.

"Master Oogway would you mind giving my apologies to Shifu. And tell him I love him? Oogway nodded and watch Shirong go.


	3. Sorry Or am I?

**There is no love in the word death.**

**Only Kim and Lon belongs to me. No stealing**

**Chapter 3: Sorry or am I?**

After a hour, after Shiromg left. Shifu finally came out of hiding. With blood shot eyes and his face wet with tear loss. For once Shifu didn't care if anyone in the whole world saw him cry. His Farther had now wrecked his life. Not once but twice. By coming back into his life. The rest of the furious didn't ask Shifu if he was all right. 1. Because they knew he wasn't, and 2. They knew he didn't like people seeing him cry. But today he couldn't care less. To break the silence which Shifu needed so much. Taotie asked. "Master, do you mind if I go and by some screws and bolts?"

Shifu ears perked up as soon as Taotie said that. He almost had a heart attack. He had been so stupid. He suddenly came out with. "Everyone checks your pockets" They stood there looking oddly at Shifu. "No, I'm being serious. Check your pockets now!" they all checked there pockets. And found out Shirong had stolen all there money. Even his. Yet he didn't go anywhere near him.

Shifu started to boil. He was angry, embarrassed and very, very mad. Shifu then stormed out of the jade palace. Oogway told everyone else to just let him get on with it. Shifu stomped his way down the stairs and was saying to himself. "I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!" because of hoe angry he was. Shifu didn't even notice he was of the stairs, and walking in the village. Next what happened would change his life forever. Because Shifu wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. He bumped in to something. As soon as he realised it was a person he couldn't stop saying. "Sorry, I'm so sorry." He looked up to see a female red panda. "here let me." Then he was picking up all things she had dropped.

"Thank you. Master Shifu. But you don't have to do that." To Shifu the voice sounded like heaven she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. But he didn't listen to what she had said until every thing was off the floor. Thanks sir. I'm Kim. By the way." She smiled with a twinkle in her eye. Shifu was lost for words. He had never felt this way before. Kim was standing there looking into his eyes. Still smiling.

"Would you like me to help you with your shopping miss?" Shifu was trying not to stutter. Because he was becoming very nervous.

"Master Shifu. Sir. You can call me Kim. And yes, that would be lovely of you." She was still looking into his eyes dreaming.

"Ok, Kim. You can call me Shifu. Not master. I get a bit sick of that." Hr then forgot about his farther. Why he was angry. And why he was even in the village. Kim laughed then led Shifu to her house.

"Thank you Shifu. But you shouldn't be wasting your time helping me?" Kim was questioning why he was in the village. Shifu just remembered why he was there. Could he tell her? He had just met her. But all the same he trusted her.

"Oh I was just calming down. My Farther got on my nervous. Well I've got to go. See you."

"Wait!" Kim could see he didn't want talk to about. "you could at least come in for a drink?" she was very sweet and kind. Shifu felt the same way he did when Oogway took him in.

"That would be. Brilliant. Thank you Kim." Shifu gave a slight smile on his face. Then they went in."

…

After about 3 hours Shifu went back to the Jade palace. He was happy. He didn't care if he got shouted at or pitted. He was light headed and overjoyed. Shifu walked through the door, and inside was mayhem! Everyone was rushing about. And tarring up the place.

"Guys, GUYS! What's going on? I leave you for 3 hours and your acting like marched hares!" Shifu was trying to make a joke out of it. But when he saw the horror in there faces he stopped.

Then Su shouted out. "Your Farther, has stolen the Jade orb of infinite power. And what a surprise. HE'S GONE!" Shifu looked at all the faces to see how scared they were and started to laugh. He couldn't stop laughing, until he fell over and still he couldn't stop laughing. They all looked at each other with shocked faces. Why the hell was he laughing? He full well knew how serious this was and yet he wouldn't shut up.

"Oh you idiots. You really are. He didn't steal it I did." Shifu then walked out the room still laughing. Then brought back the orb. "You see, I know he would steal it. So I did. And put a fake one there. There is nothing to worry about." There was a sense of relief. Jumbo, Roach and Taotie where arguing saying they knew Shifu had it all a long. Chao, Su and Fenghuang. Didn't speak. Then Junjie just slopped in a corner.

Oogway came in, also with a bad look on his face. Well not as bad as everyone else's face was. Shifu then thought what the hell has Shirong done now. "Master is everything all right?" Jumbo studded out. Oogway looked at Shifu and headed him the golden sword.

"You tell me. Master Shifu." Oogway never got angry so this was very rare, very rare in deed. Shifu looked at the sword with wide eyes.

"What! The little – the little- RAT!" Shifu was trying to contain his rage. Conning him was one thing. But conning his friends and master was quite another. The sword that Shirong had given Oogway was made of wood. Shifu suddenly realised he should of warn them about his farther. Shifu then throw it on the ground in rage. "That little rat" Shifu then started to hit himself on the head because he couldn't believe how stupid he had been.

"Sorry about him Master. He's just.. just.." Shifu couldn't even describe how greedy, how heartless his farther is.

"Shifu, calm down. I'm not blaming you at all. You just enjoy the rest of the day. And we'll say no more on the matter." Oogway put his hand on Shifu shoulder with a kindly grin. There was a moment of silence between Oogway and Shifu.

"Master do you mind if I have that sword Shirong gave you?" Shifu sounded like a 4 year old looking at some sweets or something. All the same Oogway nodded and smiling as always.

….

Over the next month Shifu had gone to see Kim a few times. And because he had been out so often. He missed a couple of training sessions. So he had to make up for time. By doing extra training in his free time. So to try to go down to the village. He tried: we needed more food, more supplies. So he just gave up. Oogway was never going to let him go now there. But maybe if he tried one more time he mite let him. "Master, can I please go for a walk?" this was the only thing that he handed tried. And it worked. So Shifu ran down the staircase all the way to the village, then stated to stroll to Kim's house. But he wanted reason to see her. Because he handed seen her in a week or so. But he was fresh out of ideas. Then he saw Lon the postman. Panicking about something. And Shifu being a Kung Fu master had to help him. "Lon are you alright?"

"oh master Shifu give this letter to Kim song. Well someone who lives down there. but its getting night, and my wife will kill me. If I'm late." Lon was still in so much of a panic. That his feathers where everywhere. Then just thought this was the reason he needed.

"I can take it for you" then Shifu almost jumped out of his fur. The duck was jumping up and down shouting

"Thank you, thank you!" after that the duck was gone. So all he had to do was deliver a letter.

When he got down to her house. It was dark, and had begun to rain. Hard. When Kim came to the door. She looked like she had fallen in a lake. "Oh, Shifu, hello" Kim saw that it was raining and that he was wet. So she invited him in.

"Wow, Kim. You look great!" Shifu commented in a shaken voice.

"Pipe burst. In the kitchen all over me. I was gonna to get someone to fix it. But I'm gonna have to wait I'll the morning." She looked at herself. Then at Shifu. "we look like a right pair don't we?" she laughed. He laughed back. They laughed for a moment or two.

"So Kim I can fix it for you." Before she could say anything to stop him. He interrupted her. "I not mind doing Kim. I want to help you. And here's a letter." She smiled and took the letter off of him. Kim and Shifu still looked at each other in a trance. Until Kim said. "Thanks Shifu. For the letter. And for offering to fix the pipe. Thank you." Kim looked at Shifu as if he were a firework. Still that pipe needed to be fixed.

"Ok, I'll go and take a look at the pipe then shall I." Shifu was very nervous around Kim and he didn't know why. So he went in to the kitchen and fixed the pipe.

…

"Finished Kim. You shall never have water in you face again." Kim shock her head and laughed' but it wasn't really that funny. Kim still looked at Shifu if he was a angel from Heaven. Shifu looked at him in the same way. "So I guess you will be going now. But.." She couldn't finish her sentence. They had only met a month ago. But she felt something really special for him. She step forward to wards Shifu and kissed him. Shifu looked at her startled. Even though he felt the same about her. "Sorry I don't know what came over me." Kim was so denying what she had just done. Because she loved him. But what if he didn't love him back. What would happen to there friendship. "No don't be sorry." He then in return. Kissed her back.


	4. Family Reunion!

**There is no love in the word death**

**First thing I want to say is thank you for reading my story. Plus I'm sorry about the spell. I know there's spell check and all but…. Never mind lets crack on with the story. Also Chang, Angel and Lily are mine so don't take**

**Chapter 4: Family Reunion!**

Today was the day that Shifu had been dreading. It had been 4 months since he and Kim had been going out. Today he was meeting Kim's parents. Shifu didn't know there names or what they did for a living. He was absolutely in the dark on this. The only thing he knew about them was that they were Kim's family. Too be honest he wanted to bale out. But he knew it would upset Kim, so he was going to be there. One way or another. He wasn't going tell Oogway were he was going, because he didn't want any one to find out. So he was going to get there a 6:30 and be back at 9:00.

"Shifu, where you going to? You look smart." Fenghuang was mainly the only one that noticed Shifu was gone. So this time she was determined to find out. No one still didn't know he was going out with anyone. So Shifu being Shifu lied to Fenghuang like he often did.

"My friend in the next village is getting married. And he's asked me to come. Anyway why am I explaining my self to you? Bird brain!" Fenghuang looked at Shifu if he were a bug. Shifu just ignored her, and continue to get ready.

"Shifu does Oogway know where you ARE GOING TO NIGHT." Fenghuang shouted the last words of her sentence on purpose. This made Shifu think that someone was outside his room. But before he could make a defend him self. His door swag open and a voice said.

"No, Oogway does not know where Shifu was going Fenghuang. And he thinks that he should tell him before he goes. Shifu?" it was Oogway. Fenghuang knew all a long that Oogway was standing out side the door. Shifu then felt the hate and angry building up in side of him. To calm him self down he gave Fenghuang the evils. But if Shifu kept to his story then he would be lying to his master. But this was the only chance he was going to get to meet Kim's family, and he wasn't going to spoil it for her.

"Well with you permission master. Could I please go and see my friend who is getting married in the next valley." Shifu gulped. He had just lied to his master. The person who took him in when his father left him. And showed him nothing but kindness.

"I see no problem with that Shifu. But next ask me a day in advance please." Shifu and Fenghuang bowed to their master just before he left. Shifu and Fenghuang gave each other yet another evil look. So Shifu then left for Kim's house.

…

"Dad please calm down! Yes I'm sorry I should have told you before" Kim was in a panic. Her father master Chang of squirrel style was going completely ballistic, of what he had just heard.

"You should have told us that you where going out with MASTER SHIFU!" Chang said very sarcastically and shouting ay the same time. With Angel and Lily trying to calm him down. Chang only saw Shifu at the winter fest. But he didn't want anyone who goes by master going out with his daughter at all.

"Honey, its ok just calm down. I'm sure Kim has her reasons for not tell us. Don't you dear?" Angel was reassuring her husband that it wasn't the end of the world. And also trying to keep his blood pressure down. Lily on the other hand looked at her little sister with a dirty look. Lily and Kim had never ever liked each other. At all. Now she had mage there father so angry. She couldn't help but smirk.

"Don't worry I haven't told Shifu that your my dad. The only thing I have said is that on of my parents is a squirrel. That's all, I promise." Kim hated it when he dad got angry. He had such a temper. All she was think that Chang was going to flip when he came.

"So why didn't you tell him I was your father?" Chang was getting very cross with his youngest daughter. And sounding very harsh. "Why? did you think he mite bail out or something like that?! HUH?!" Kim couldn't look her father in the eye. With out looking like she was going to rip his throat out. She looked at the clock to see how long Shifu would be. It was 6:30. Shifu was supposed to be here now. Kim turned a way from her family.

"I'm going out side to greet Shifu. So don't follow me. And when I see him, I'm going to tell him who you are." She walked out of the door and slammed it. She was waiting for Shifu for five minutes. All that time Kim was crying and wondering if he was going to come or not. When he got there, Kim told him everything. Of how furious Chang was, to Lily's enjoyment of the evening so far.

But that wasn't the big issue. Far from it. The issue was Shifu's and Shirong past. If Chang found out that Shifu's father is a con man and Shifu being an ex con man, he'd never let them be together. "Let's portend your fathers a lawyer. So that's why he left you at the Jade palace because he travelled a lot." Kim whispered to him in a teary voice just in case anyone hared them. Shifu didn't think it was the best idea to lie the first time meeting her parents. But they had to come up with something. And that was the best idea.

"Ok, but if everything goes wrong to tonight. I just want to tell you that I love you so much." Kim smiled at Shifu. They kissed each other for good luck, or the last time. And went in side.

The minute Shifu stepped in Kim's house; he wanted to step right out again. Because of Chang. They only knew each other because on the first winter fest Shifu went to. Chang said hello. Although that was enough for Shifu to be terrified of him. When Shifu and Kim where both in the house, Chang gave Shifu a look to say keep well way from my daughter. Shifu got a rush of fear go down his spin. But he did promise Kim he'd stay.

"Hello, Master Chang." Shifu said very sheepishly. Chang gave no reply, but a look of pure hate rid. Shifu then realized he already hated him and was going to make life hell for him. Angel shock her head at her husband. Then turn to Shifu.

"Hello. Master Shifu. Please excuse my husband. I'm Angel Kim's mother." Shifu was just happy that one member of Kim's family was going to talk to him.

"and I'm Lily Kim's older sister." She sound3ed cold, and realized she was going to be just as mean as Fenghuang. So decide not to be bothered by it.

When dinner came. Chang was asking Shifu very personal questions. Like: how did you end up at the Jade Palace?, or what does your mother and father do for a living. When it got to that question. Felt his heart skip a beat. He was going to have to lie about his dad and talk about how his mum died. Both Kim and Chang could see that Shifu was uncomfortable with these questions. But Chang wanted his answers. Suddenly Chang "yelled" because Kim had just kicked him from under the table. "I'm still waiting for my answers, Shifu." Chang still wanted to know. Even if Kim kicked him or not.

Shifu took a deep breath. "Well my answers to both of those question master. Is that: when my father is a lawyer. So he left me at the Jade Palace because he travels a lot. And then my mother..." Shifu didn't like talking about his mother or his father. So Kim held his hand from under the table to give him some support. "And my mother, past away when I was three. So that's way I had to travel with my father." Angel gave Chang a look to say something to Shifu.

"I'm sorry about that Shifu" Chang just managed to say with out dying. Shifu gave him a little smile to thank him but he wasn't going to take it.

…

After Chang, Angel and Lily had left. Kim could help but apologize for her family's behaviour. All Shifu did was think it was for the best that they all for got about it and look to the future. "hey lovely, why don't you go up to bed. I'll wash up and lock up on my way out." Shifu was trying to fool her into thinking he was find. But she knew him to well. And he was hart by her father's comments.

"No. you get yourself home. You need to get some sleep. Plus I need to write a letter to my dad. To get him to apologize, properly." Before he left, they kissed. And he ponder up the Jade palace stairs thinking about his own parents.

…

When Shifu final got back to the Jade Palace, everyone else was asleep, apart from Oogway who was at the peach tree of heavenly wisdom. Oogway often went up there to meditate, after all it was a sacred place. Shifu went up to the tree. He needed to feel safe and relaxed. And that was the only place where he was going to get it. Oogway was, well he looked like he was looking up at the moon. Looked so peaceful. Shifu almost didn't hear Oogway speak. "Ah, Shifu. How was the wedding?" Oogway asked. Shifu just sigh. He missed his mum so much. And on top of everything else he wanted to know what she was like. According to his father and his own memory. She was beautiful, kind, loving and above all else the happiest that ever lived.

"It was great Master, thanks for asking. Master?"

"Yes, Shifu"

"Can I ask you something please?"

"But of course. Young warrior."

"What can I do to be closer to my mother?"

Oogway was surprised that Shifu didn't ask that question sooner. He thought that Shifu would ask a long time before this. "Well listen closely young panda." Oogway never called Shifu panda. So he thought that this was a very important. "if you look at this peach tree Shifu. It grows peaches yes. So it is like a next generation has been past on." Shifu looked and Oogway quiet puzzled. And a bite annoyed that his master wasn't making any sense. "After this tree dies. The seeds in the peaches can pass on its legacy. So if you remember that it will never go away."

Now Shifu under stood what he meant. If he remember his mum. And so did his dad. Then she will never go away in their heats. "Thank you Master." Oogway smiled at his student. As he bowed to him. Then Shifu went to bed for another day of training.


	5. You promies not to tell

**There is no love in the word death**

**Before I start writing I just wanted to say a big thank you to: tigergirl123, fire-star-1516, Cookie M 2012 and kungfuawesomeness for reading my story. TTTTTTHHHHHHHAAAAANNNNNNNKKKKKK YYYYYYYOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!**

**Chapter 5; you promise not to tell!**

Today at the Jade Palace was an important day. Well an important day for Shifu that is. Today is Shifu's birthday. And he has all ways hated his birthday to the core. He was 24 and hated it.

In the morning his fellow comrades woke him up in the harshest of ways, by telling him that his Father had come back to see him. Which put him in the most faultiest moods ever. But Shifu being his normal self forgave after two hours of silence. Oogway then gave them day because he always did when it was someone's birthday. They got to celebrate it with out the stress of training.

"so Shifu. Its your birthday so you get to choose where we eat for lunch." Roach squawked very excitedly. He loved it when it was someone's birthday, so there was no training and a going out for a meal.

"Do we have to go out? I mean it's just my birthday we don't have do anything special, at all." Shifu moaned. He didn't like being the centre of attention out of Oogway's students. He just wanted a peaceful day to relax.

"Shifu we have to go. It's a tradition. So your coming whether you like it or not." Junjie shouted back at him. Even though he hated Shifu he didn't want him to miss out on his birthday. Plus a day off.

….

So at midday they all went down to "Mr. Ping's Noodle shop"(minus Oogway). Its Shifu's favourite restaurant and its every else favourite as well. Shifu did offer on the way to pay for the food. But Chao was having no of it. Saying that he wasn't allowed to pay a single penny.

The morning had been ok despite from this morning wake up call. He did enjoy the meal and the company of his friends. But he wanted to see Kim so badly. And couldn't wait to see her tonight. Wells Shifu was daydreaming Su and Fenghuang where planning what to do tonight. Not knowing that Shifu was going anywhere.

….

At the same moment in time Kim was walking through the village. She was happy and full of joy. Her green eyes glistened in the sun like a Christmas tree. She was on top of the world. But it didn't last for as long as she hoped. Kim then heard a "hello baby" she recognised the voice straight away. Before being pulled in for a kiss. But it wasn't Shifu. It was her stupid ex boyfriend Yang. She quickly pulled away and gave him the dirtiest of looks. 

"What the hell are you doing here Yang? I told you to leave me alone." Kim gritted her teeth at him. He hurt her so much and he just kissed her. It made her feel physical sick.

"Look babes I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. Just because I cheated on you doesn't mean I don't love you. And I want to make a change." Yang said in a smooth calming voice that always won Kim over. But she didn't want him here. She didn't want him to wreck her relationship with Shifu. She loved him and she wasn't going to let Yang hurt Shifu.

"If I told you once, twice a thousand times. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kim shouted at the top of her voice. It was so loud it could have broke it. Then suddenly Yang punched her in the stomach.

….

In the noodle shop they where just finishing their lunch when Shifu's ear twitched like crazy. "Shifu what's wrong with your ear." Jumbo laughed at his twitching ear. Then there was a loaded cry from out side then shop.

Shifu recognised the cry straight way "Kim" was all that Shifu said before jumping over the tables and running outside. To see the shocked of his life. A red squirrel was laughing over his girlfriend, lying in pain holding her stomach. His first incited was to go a rip that rats head off. But his love for her got the better of him. And ran straight over to her side. And because of Shifu's reaction to the scream they all came running out to find Shifu with this female red panda.

"Are you alright Kim?" Shifu was worried sick, but the only response he got was a nod from her. He stood up and gave Yang a stare of death. This made Yang take a few steps back. "What the hell have you done to her? WHAT HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY GIRLFRIEND!?" Shifu screamed at the top of his lungs. So the whole of China and beyond could hear him scream. The furious five, Chao, Junjie, Taotie even Yang where shocked that a voice that loud came out of someone so small.

"What ,you going out with that?!" Yang laugh at Shifu wells pointing down and smirking at Kim. "Believe me mate. You can do a lot better then that little…"

Yang was stop by Shifu giving him another hawk stare again. His crystal blue eyes turned into balls of raging hot lava. His grip was getting tier with every word that was coming out of the rodents' mouth. His comrades could see the change in him. This one little incident had set off a spark in their usually bubble happy friend. He had turned dark for one spilt second which will now turn into rage then some one would end up have a black eye. Or two.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare stand there and tell me what I can and can't do." Shifu then started to laugh. Kim felt hurt by this. And the other masters where in shock by what he was doing. "You're telling me what's good for me. Straight after punching the woman I love very much. And, this is the funny part. You hurt a Kung fu master's girlfriend who could punch you in the face right now." Shifu then stop to help Kim of the floor. After he did so. He turned back to Yang and said calmly. "But I won't. Because I will not scoop down to your disgusting level in which you just displayed. So tada hope you rot in hell!" he said in a happy voice and gave him the widest grin ever.

Shifu put Kim's around his shoulder and walked over to the other masters. With Yang's face in utter shock. They wanted to leave him there thinking on what he had done. But he called out. "Shifu! I hope you now what you're doing. That slug can turn on you like that." When he snapped his figures he got something that felt like a rock on his nose.

"Oh it looks like I changed my mind. Mate!"

….

Shifu and Kim left the other masters to go home after they explained all the business that went on. But when they got to Kim's house she suddenly collapsed. Shifu then panicked and didn't know what to do. He quickly rushed Kim into the house and laid her on the sofa. He quickly wrote to Chang and told a massager to send it to him personally.

With in the hour Chang had arrived, to see his daughter not looking at Shifu laying on the sofa. He went to her side and stroked her head telling her she was safe and everything was going to be alright. He turned to Shifu and looked at him. But not with hate rid. With the look of praise on his face.

"Shifu thank you so much."

"Chang it's alright, I just wont to know if she safe. That's all I care about."

"Yes of course, oh by the way I was wrong. You are the best thing that has ever happened to her." He shook Shifu's hand. Then told him to go home and he would tell him what was wrong later. It was hard to go but her dad knows better then him about his daughter so he went.

As soon as Shifu left Kim finally looked at her Dad with a red eyes and a runny nose. "Oh dad" She then cried her heart out. Chang was thinking to him self. Why would she be crying? Shifu helped her get rid of Yang. The person she loaves to the core.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"It's Shifu!"

Chang's mind was racing. He had just thought Shifu was ok. And he had made his daughter cry. The next time he was going down. "What had has Kim."

"Nothing its yang's done. He's … he's "

"He's what. Kim. What."

"He's killed mine and Shifu's baby!

This made Chang's heart sink. His youngest daughter had lost her first child. And his first grandchild. He felt so sorry for her he just. Didn't know what to do. But a thought came in mind. Shifu. Shifu had to know.

"Kim, Shifu has to know. Now."

Kim looked at her father like an alien. "No! No! he cant know he can never know. Dad it would destroy him complete, you promise me you will never tell him!"

Chang did think it was right for Shifu not to know. But it was Kim choice not his. And it probably would destroy Shifu's life. So Chang and Kim both promised to each other to take this secret to the grave.


	6. Can i ask you a question

**There is no love in the word death**

**Chapter 6: Can I ask you a question?**

Shifu was waiting in the restaurant called 'Lulus' _the home of tofu'_. In the beautiful valley called the 'beau city'. He was looking behind his left shoulder every five seconds like the devil in all his power was behind him. His breathing was more rapid then usual like he had ran for his life. Tapping his fingers on the table than bringing his hands to his mouth and hyperventilating. He was sat in the restaurant for about an hour waiting for his guest to show up. All that waiting. Sitting there in his own sweat just for nothing. When he finally got to leave. His guest sat down. Shifu then took a deep breath and sat back down. Chang was sitting opposite him looking at him with an annoyed face.

"Ok Shifu, what do you want. You call me out 3 miles away from the valley of peace for what?" Chang was sounding harsh. He did mean to snap but he couldn't help it after finding out what happened to Kim.

Shifu didn't know how to start but he needed Chang permission before he did anything. "Ok I better get straight to the point." Shifu then picked up a ring box from under his chair and open it to reveal a gleaming emerald ring. With blue small sapphire surrounding it. With a golden ring supporting the shining jewels. "Master Chang. Do I have your permission to marry your daughter?"

Chang looked at Shifu with shock. He was certain that Shifu would make his daughter happy. But the events of 3 months ago were eating away at his mind. Chang looked at Shifu thinking if only you knew. "Shifu…. One condition you promise me you will never hurt her if I let."

Shifu's ear perked up. Did he agree to it? Did he? "Yes. I would never hurt her way would you think that?"

"No reason. Yes Master Shifu you have my full permission."

"Thank you Chang, thank you so much!" he got up to leave but Chang stop him. "Shifu wait…." Chang called out.

"Yes master"

"Nothing…. Just, nothing" Chang really wanted tell Shifu about what happened to Kim. But he couldn't bring him self to do it.

….

It was getting late when Shifu got back to the Jade Palace. Quite close to midnight. He had to tie toe back to the students' barracks. He had the ring box in a plastic bag which he almost dropped, twice. When he stepped into the barracks, he couldn't he the foghorn know as Jumbo (when asleep.) his ears twitched to get the loudest noise he could hear. Even then Shifu couldn't hear anyone snoring. He looked in all their room's and thought they went out or something. He walked in to his room and they were all in there. "Where you been then?" Chao asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Know that would concern any of you. Now get out my room!"

"Oh really, so what's in the bag panda?" Junjie snarled at him. Before Shifu could answer Roach crept up to Shifu and stole the bag right out of his hand. "OW! Roach give it back! That s really not funny!" Shifu yelled but Roach ran out the room and Shifu tried followed after. But Jumbo picked Shifu up with his truck so everyone else could run though the door. He then dropped Shifu on his bed and also ran out. "You lot better have an early life expectancy. Cause your dead if you don't give it back!" Shifu shouted to them.

They ran all the way to the hall of warriors. Su almost looked in the bag until Shifu came in. Then they all stood in a circle throw it to each other with Shifu in the middle of them. "Come on this isn't funny!"

"One a bet big ears." Fenghuang shouted when she throw the bag to Su.

"Got do better then that small one." Su laughed

"I thought you where better then me at kung fu." Taotie yelled. When he throw it

Chao, Oogway came in. They all stop right were they where. All of their faces where in shock. Oogway looked around and nodded and asked what was going on. Chao showed Oogway, Shifu's bag.

"Master can I please have the bag back?" Shifu pleaded to his Master.

"So this is what all the fuss is about. Shifu's bag. Well Shifu would you mind if you show us what is in it, so we can all get some sleep." Oogway point for Chao to give Shifu the bag. Shifu hesitated for a moment to reach in and get the ring box out of the bag. I he wanted to tell them after he asked her. But it did look he could do that. Wait, he could con his way out of it. No! NO! NO! Not doing that again. Never again. Put your hand in the bag and take it out. When he got it out every one was confused about what it was until he opened it.

"Your gonna ask Kim to marry you?!" Jumbo asked surprised.

"No I was gonna ask Su what you think dumbo"

They all congratulated him and went to bed.

….

**(The next evening)**

Ok, ok, ok. Take a deep long breath. Slowly, slowly. Just knock on the door stupid head. You can do this get a back bone. I can't. No all negativity out of my head now that will not help anyone. Shifu finally got the courage to knock on Kim's door. He was shaking and sweating before she even got to the door. How the hell was he going to ask her to marry him with looking like a moron. She opened the door and by God she looked stunning. Her green eyes caught fire in light of the early dust. Her fur went a slit golden colour which made her look desirable. "Oh it doesn't surprise me you forgot your key again?!" she teased in her heavenly voice. Shifu had to shake his head and focus what he came for. "No, I have it... I just wanted to knock." "Well you coming in or not hun." Kim pulled Shifu in her house and shoved him against the wall and snogged his little face off. Which really throw him off guard. He gave her a surprised look, and straight after pinned her up against the wall and snogged her right back. "How long you got off?" Kim asked.

"All night." Shifu replayed with a grin on his face.

"You wanna go up stairs?"

…..

When they went back down stairs they sat in the sofa and just hugged and kissed. They sat there talking about how far they had come in the past two years and laughed and made jokes about the past. How long Shifu wanted this to delay. He didn't want to look like a fool if she turned him down. He was still too scared to even pop it up in conversation. After an hour of just doing nothing he final got the courage to say some thing.

"Kim... can I please ask you a question."

"Yeah go on then"

"Well the thing is I don't know how to start."

"Not like you to clam up" she was a little concerned about him. He never, ever was lost for words. Then the thought of Chang telling Shifu about the baby kicked in. oh no! She was screaming in the head. He's gonna hate me. He's gonna hate me. "Well if you start with my name it mite be a little easier." She gulped under her breath. She could feel her throat getting tighter and tighter.

"Ok. But first close your eyes." She did as she was told. Shifu took the box and opened it. Got on one knee and told her to open her eyes. She was shocked with happiness.

"Kim. I love you so much. And the thing is I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you. I honestly think you are the love of my life. And you are the person who I want to spend the rest of my life with. So Kim Song will you marry me?" Shifu felt good that he got that all over and done with. He just needed her to say yes.

"Shifu I thought you where never gonna ask me that." She was crying with tears of joy she looked into the red panda's crystal blue eyes and she knew deep down that he was her true love too. "Yes of course I will." He put the ring on the finger. They smiled at each other until Shifu said "I love you!"

"I love you too"


End file.
